A New Life
by LUVTLIGHT21
Summary: Bella and her brother Emmett back to Forks to live with their father Charlie after living in Phoenix for 5 years. What will happen when they move back and see their old friends the Cullen's and the Hale's? AH Canon couples eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1—Moving Back—BPOV

"Emmett! Bella! Dinner's ready!" I heard my mom Renee call from the kitchen downstairs. She has been in the kitchen since I came home from school at four. Almost three hours later Emmett and I stalked into the kitchen to see what kind of meal our mom was trying her hand at today. Renee doesn't cook often, and when she does it usually doesn't end well. So, you can imagine our trepidation as we sat down at the table. Renee began nervously laying plates of food before us. She was obviously preoccupied with something.

"Mom is everything okay?" I asked worriedly.

Emmett seemed un-phased as usual as he began shoveling food in his mouth. "Wow, mom this is actually good!"

"Oh, thank you honey. I just threw together some meat, vegetables, broth.."

She kept rattling off the list of ingredients intent on ignoring me and my question. I immediately became suspicious.

"…salt, pepper,--"she continued until I finally had enough.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked louder than I intended. I must have been very loud because Emmett stopped eating with his fork in mid-air.

"Ummm…" she paused

"Is something wrong Mom?" Emmett asked finally catching on to our Mother's anxious demeanor.

"Well, as you know I have been seeing Phil for some time now.." she began.

"Yeah?" Emmett and I asked in unison.

"Well, he is traveling to Florida for his baseball team and he asked me to join him," she stated.

"That's great Mom. You should go on a vacation." Emmett agreed happily. "Bella and I will be fine here," he added picking up his fork obviously content with her answer.

I on the other hand wasn't so quick to let it go. I knew I was right as Renee began to fidget while she continued, "Actually, we were thinking of something more…permanent."

"What?" Emmett boomed. I continued to concentrate on my mother waiting for her to explain.

"Phil is going to Florida for good and I am considering going with him," she informed us.

"What about us?" I asked throwing a quick glance at Emmett's shocked face.

"Well, of course you two can come with Phil and me," she said while Emmett let out a sigh of relief.

"However," she continued, "you should know that I talked to Charlie and he was hoping you two would consider coming to live with him."

"Really?" Emmett asked, "We'd live in Forks?"

"Yes," Renee answered simply.

I pondered that thought for a moment. I love Charlie because he is a lot like me. He's quiet and keeps to himself. Forks was a small town where it rained mostly everyday.

My mind quickly jumped to Alice, the best friend I left when I moved away from forks almost five years ago. I would love to live near Alice again. If I was going to leave Phoenix, I would rather move somewhere I would at least have one friend.

Renee began pacing around our small kitchen anxiously awaiting our reactions to her proposal.

I shot another glance at Emmett to see what his reaction was. He sat deeply in thought while simultaneously spearing pieces of meat with his fork and putting them in his mouth.

"Alright," I said breaking the silence, "I think I want to go to Forks."

"Are you sure honey?" my Mom asked after a few short seconds. Emmett just stared at me.

"Yeah, it will be nice to see Alice again, and I should probably spend some time with Ch—Dad." I stopped myself. Calling my dad by his first name was a habit I would have to learn to break.

"Me too," Emmett finally agreed, "I could try out for football again. At least their team is good, with Edward as quarterback not."

I had forgotten about Alice's brother Edward. I remember hearing Emmett mention he made first string quarterback in his freshman year. Apparently that meant he was good.

"And," Emmett continued, "I need a new wingman."

Uggh, I groaned to myself. If Edward was anything like Emmett when it came to girls, he was no one I would be interested in. Emmett considered himself a "ladies man." _Great, _I thought, just what the world needs, another Emmett.

I shrugged off my thoughts about Emmett and Edward and looked at my mother.

Her face was composed but I could see a small hint of relief in her eyes.

"Well, it's settled then," I said, "we're moving to Forks."

I stood up and began clearing our plates.

After I had finished the dishes, I could hear my Mom talking to Phil on the phone.

"Yes. They are going to stay with Charlie," she informed him, "No a month should be fine. Alright, I love you. Bye."

"We're moving in a month," I stated the obvious.

"Yes, is that alright?" Renee asked.

"That's fine," I assured her, "I am going to go call Alice and tell her the news."

"Okay honey," she said as she gave me a small peck on the cheek, "I am going to start packing."

I could tell she was excited at the thought. I laughed to myself while I climbed the stairs to my room to call Alice.

I stopped in Emmett's room when I heard him talking to someone. He was listening intently with a disappointed look on his face. I didn't have a chance to ask him what's wrong before he was pulling the phone away from his hear when there was a sharp cry from the other end.

I giggled as Emmett pulled the phone away and handed it to me. I grabbed the phone and pressed the receiver to my ear only to hear a soft velvet voice talking to me.

"My God Alice! Emmett is Bella this irritating? If she is we are in trouble," Edward was asking.

I couldn't help but giggle at his question. It was nice to see some things don't change.

Edward, realizing I was not Emmett by my girly giggle stuttered an apology, "I-I'm sorry B-Bella. There's no way you are as irritating as my sister."

I couldn't answer, his voice was so beautiful. I sat in a trance not answering until I heart some ruffling at the other end of the line and Alice's soprano voice replace the soft velvet one.

"OH MY GOD! BELLA I AM SO EXCITED! YOU ARE MOVING BACK TO FORKS!" Alice began screaming in my ear uncontrollably.

"Alice, please stop screaming at me," I begged as Emmett tried unsuccessfully to hide his amusement on his face.

Realizing my efforts would just be wasted I sighed and let her get it all out.

An hour later I finally got off the phone with Alice, telling her that the sooner I started packing the sooner she would see me. She jumped at that and told me she would see me in a month.

I made my way back to my room to prepare for my new life in Forks.


	2. Arriving

Chapter 2—Arriving—EPOV

"Flight 692 from Phoenix International now arriving at gate G8," the loud speaker announced Emmett and Bella's flight information as Alice began jumping up and down uncontrollably.

"They're here! They're here!" she screamed drawing attention to herself.

I groaned. We have been at the airport for about an hour and in the car the hour before that. Alice insisted we get here early though I have no idea why. I mean don't get me wrong, I am excited to see Emmett again but what I remember about Bella doesn't excite me. She was always scrawny and awkward. She also never said anything. I may not be the most social being on this earth but I at least talk. Even on the phone a few weeks ago, I made a joke and apologized to her and she didn't say one word.

Just then, the gate opened and passengers began leaving the plane. Alice dug her fingers into my arm in excitement.

"Ow, Alice," I complained, "calm down."

"I'm sorry Edward," she apologized before exclaiming, "Look there's Emmett!"

I looked toward the gate to see Emmett walking to us next to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long flowing brown hair, big brown eyes, and creamy skin.

I was about to ask Alice who she was when I realized she wasn't at my side anymore. She was running toward the beauty with open arms.

As they embraced, I realized the beauty was Bella. I couldn't believe my eyes. She was not at all the awkward, scrawny girl I remember. I must have been looking at her too long because her eyes locked with mine and she blushed a scarlet red.

I looked away embarrassed that I was caught and went to greet them. Emmett grabbed my hand and slapped me hard on the back.

"Damn Emmett," I complained, "when did you get so…big?" He was a good foot taller than I remembered.

Emmett just laughed, "Growth spurts man."

I just laughed in response thinking about the transformations that took place in the last five years for Emmett and Bella. I still couldn't believe how beautiful she had become. I stole another glance at her only to see her staring at me. She blushed again when I caught her staring and she looked quickly at her feet.

I saw Alice look from me to Bella and give a sly smile.

I decided to interrupt the moment before Alice said anything embarrassing.

"Shall we go get your luggage?" I asked them.

"Yes let's," Bella agreed in her angelic voice. I could tell she was as anxious to end the moment as I was.

This feeling running through me was very unnerving. Yes she was beautiful, but every time she looked at me I had this unbearable need to touch her. I quickly shook off that thought and followed them to the baggage claim.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

BPOV

"Passengers please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing," the captain's instructions broke me out of my trance.

_Well this is it. We're here. _

I couldn't believe how quickly my last month in Phoenix went. It seems like yesterday I was on the phone with Alice telling her the news.

Thinking about Alice excited me and I suddenly couldn't wait to get off the plane.

Emmett seemed to notice my sudden excitement because he nudged me hard in my side and gave me a big grin.

Before I knew it the plane had landed and we were walking out of the terminal. I was walking behind Emmett and tried unsuccessfully to see over his shoulder so I could see Alice. I walked faster so I could keep pace with him.

Suddenly I could see Alice a few steps ahead beaming and standing next to the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. He had beautiful bronze hair, gorgeous pale skin, and dazzling green eyes.

As I was staring at the guy with Alice, whom I faintly remembered as Edward, I became aware of a figure running towards me. I tore my eyes away from him to greet Alice.

As we were hugging, I stole another glance at Edward only to see him looking at me. I blushed instantly as he tore his eyes from me seemingly embarrassed as me.

I looked away and started talking to Alice. I saw Emmett, showing off his muscles; slap Edward hard on the back, knocking the air out of him.

I realized Emmett had grown at least a foot since we last were in Forks. I became somber as I realized that the five years had done nothing to improve my plain Jane look. I sighed as I stole another glance at Edward. He was looking at me again. Again the blood rushed to my cheeks and I looked down at my feet in embarrassment.

Alice stared at me questioningly and turned to look at Edward giving him a sly smile.

Before I could react to the look she gave him, Edward interrupted the moment, "Shall we go get your luggage?"

"Yes, let's," I agreed with a sigh.

_Thank you Edward. _I thought to myself

I wanted to run and hug him but I shook off the urge and led the way to baggage claim.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

EPOV

We were standing at the luggage carousel watching luggage go by as Emmett and Bella watched carefully for their bags. Emmett must have noticed his bag because he extended his hand and grabbed a large duffel bag. We just had to get Bella's bad and we would be on our way.

"That large blue one is mine," Bella exclaimed reaching for her bag at the same time I did.

Our hands accidentally brushed on another's while we reached for the bag. When our hand's met, it felt like an electric current was flowing through me.

Bella blushed and moved her hand away slightly. I picked up her bag and set it on the ground.

"Here, let me get it for you," I told her.

She muttered a, "Thank you," and looked away.

Not wanting to embarrass her anymore, I turned and began to lead the way to my Volvo. We took the elevator to the third floor of the parking garage where my car was parked.

After we put their luggage in the trunk, we al piled into the Volvo and took off towards Forks.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO GO EASY ON ME FOR NOW. 


	3. Forks

A/N: So here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. Please Review!! Thanks!

Chapter 3—Forks—BPOV

Forks was smaller than I remembered. As we drove through the town I glanced out the window at our new home. The biggest attractions I have seen are a diner and a 711. This was going to take some getting use to. I felt a frown crawling up on me but I quickly willed it away.

"Are you okay Bella?" I heard Edward ask from the drivers' seat, breaking me out of my trance.

"Yes, I'm fine," I assured him.

He didn't seem to fully believe me but he let it go.

I noticed we were turning onto the street where Charlie lived. I also noticed that the trip that should have taken an hour took more like twenty minutes. Edward drove like a maniac.

Edward parked out front of the house and turned off the car. I got out and headed to the now open trunk to get my luggage. Edward somehow beat me there and was lifting my suitcase out of the trunk.

"I can get that Edward, "I told him. I reached for my bag to no avail.

He was having none of that. "Nonsense Bella, it's fine," he assured me with a breathtaking smile. I could only nod in response.

He began walking with my suitcase to the front door when it suddenly opened to expose a very excited Charlie.

He strode towards us and engulfed me in a giant hug.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed, "I am so glad you're here."

He set me down to give Emmett a hug as well.

"Thank you Edward, Alice for picking them up," Charlie said extending his hand to Edward.

Edward nodded in response and took Charlie's outreached hand with his free one. Charlie seemed to notice the luggage then and proceeded to show us into the house.

"Emmett you know where your room is and Edward you can put Bella's luggage in her room. It's up the stairs, first door on the left," he informed them motioning to the stairs.

I followed Edward up the stairs to show him and put my backpack in my room.

The room looked the same as it did when I left with the exception of an old computer on the desk in the corner.

"Shall I put this on the bed?" he asked.

I simply nodded and muttered a small, "thank you." I could feel the electricity between us filling the room.

After he set my suitcase on the bed, he stood there for a moment looking around my room. "Nice room," he complimented after a minute.

"Thanks." We stood there for a few more awkward minutes just looking at each other.

"Well, we better get back down there," he stated breaking the silence.

When we got downstairs, Emmett and Charlie were sitting on the couch watching a football game, and Alice was on here cell phone speaking intently to whoever was on the other line.

"Well, do you two want to stay for dinner?" Charlie asked them as Alice hung up the phone.

"I'm afraid we can't tonight," she answered him.

I glanced at Edward next to me and he seemed as surprised as I did that Alice didn't want to stay.

"That was Rose," she told him, "she wants us to go to dinner tonight, just the four of us."

Still looking at Edward, I noticed recognition flash on his face. Then I saw something in his eye that almost looked like guilt.

"Who's Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, that's Edward's girlfriend," Alice answered him," she wants to go out with Edward, my boyfriend Jasper, and me."

"Oh, that's nice," I told them trying to hide my disappointment.

I don't know why I thought a guy as beautiful as Edward would be single. The feeling that ran through me when we touched must have been all in my head.

"Well, I'm exhausted," I lied, "I'm going to try to take a nap."

"Yeah, we better go," Edward stated glancing at me quickly and starting for the door.

"I agree," Alice said," I need to go get ready."

"Thanks for picking us up", I told her, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"You better," she told me sternly, "I want to take you to Port Angeles to go shopping soon."

"Uggh," I groaned but said no more. I knew it was a losing battle.

"It'll be fun Bella," she assured me, "bye Emmett, Charlie."

She gave me a quick hug and ran out the door.

"See you guys later," Edward told them and then to me, "it was good to see you again Bella." He smiled a beautiful crooked smile and I couldn't breathe. He turned and walked out the door after Alice.

I could only muster a, "you too," in my dazzled state.

I watched them drive away and then made my way to my room.

I threw myself on my bed and quickly passed out, images of Edward swimming in my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—First Day—EPOV

'Beep, Beep, Beep'

I punched the snooze button on my alarm and rolled out of bed with a groan. I was not ready for summer to be over.

Although, I was excited at the prospect of having Emmett on the team with me, it would be a good season.

And school wouldn't be so bad, with Emmett and Bella here….

I knew I was more excited about seeing her than I should be. Yes she is beautiful, but so is Rose.

Rose and I have been dating since freshman year. She is a great person, maybe a little short-tempered but that was part of her charm.

I really like Rose, I just don't know if I feel what I should feel for her.

Now Bella on the other hand…..

_NO!! _I told myself. Rose is my girlfriend and I would put my thoughts about Bella out of my head.

_I hope. _

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

BPOV

"Emmett let's go or we're going to be late!" I yelled for the third time.

"I'll be right down!" he shouted back. He was primping himself for the ladies, or so he says.

I grabbed my backpack and made my way out to my truck. Charlie had surprised me with my sort-of-new red Chevy this morning. Billy Black, my dad's oldest friend, brought it up earlier.

I started the truck just as Emmett bounded out the door and down the sidewalk. He seemed very confident about attending a new school. Granted we knew these people before, but that was five years ago and people change.

I was glad I had Alice to help me through this.

My feelings toward Edward weren't helping matters either. He was in my head all night and this morning. I know it's wrong but the feelings are there.

I would just have to deal with it and move on. I would do that. I hope.

"Ready to go?" Emmett asked me as he strapped himself in.

"I guess." I tried to give a reassuring smile but I wasn't convincing.

"Bells, it's gonna be great," he assured me.

"I know it will. I just worry, you know?"

"Oh, I know."

We pulled into the school then and I felt instantly queasy. I tried my best to push away the feeling and got out of the truck.

"Bella!" I looked around in the direction of Alice's voice to find her at a picnic table with a blonde haired guy, a blonde beauty, and my Edward.

_Wait! Did I just say __my__ Edward? I didn't mean that._

I made my way over to the table with Emmett at my side. I gave him a sharp nudge in the side to break him from the trance he entered as soon as he saw the beautiful blonde haired girl.

"Oh, hi guys," he finally greeted them.

"Hey guys. This is my boyfriend Jasper and his twin sister Rose," she informed us.

I noticed the name Rose to be the name of Edward's girlfriend.

"_Great," _I thought. She is beautiful, I had no chance.

_God! Listen to me. I have to stop this now. I had to leave._

"Well, I'm going to go," I stated throwing an awkward glance at the group.

I walked quickly away to the office.

I entered the small office and noticed a familiar woman I remembered as Ms. Cope, the office secretary.

I walked up to the desk and she raised her head smiling at me instantly.

"Hello dear, you are Isabella Swan correct?"

"Bella," I informed her.

"Oh well hello Bella, it's so good to see you. You must be here for your schedule?"

I nodded in agreement.

"Well here you go dear. " She handed me my schedule and held out a map.

"Will you be needing a map of the school or do you remember enough to get around?"

"I think I will be alright, thank you though," I told her.

I left the office and headed to my locker. I put my books away and made my way to homeroom.

I walked into homeroom and instantly saw Alice waving to me from the back of the room. I made my way to her and sat in the seat next to her.

"Hey Bella! I am so excited that you are in my homeroom! Let me see your schedule," she tore the schedule from my outreached hand.

"You are in my English, Trig, and gym class. Oh, and we all have lunch together!" she excitedly informed me.

"Who's we?" I asked her.

"You, me, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Edward," she answered me.

"Oh.." I paused," that's nice."

"Everything ok?" she asked me obviously suspicious.

'Ding, 'Ding'

I was saved from her questioning by the bell signaling the end of homeroom. I rushed out to head to first period History class.

As soon as I entered the class I noticed Alice's boyfriend Jasper in the back of the class sitting with Rose and Edward. Jasper and Rose noticed me instantly of course and signaled for me to join them. I sighed inwardly and made my way to meet them. Unfortunately, the only empty desk near them was right next to Edward so I slid in next to him.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me as I sat down.

"Hi Edward, Jasper, Rose." I tried not to focus on him too much. I was very uncomfortable and I knew I had to look away before I got lost in his eyes.

Lucky for me the teacher entered the room then and began class. The lecture was about WWII which I already studied so class was pretty boring. Also, I was always aware of the electricity that flowed between Edward and I, it was almost painful. Thankfully though the teacher talked for the whole class up until the bell rang. I threw them all a small smile and told them, "see you later," and left for my next class.

My next classes went by in a breeze. Alice was in my English and Trig classes and thankfully she didn't bring up my earlier awkwardness. I tried to appear normal so that she would not become suspicious again. The good news is I didn't see Edward in any of my other morning classes. It made it easier to concentrate on the boring lectures when he was not there. This was not good.

The bell finally rang and began our lunch hour. I followed Alice into the busy lunchroom and through the line. Once we bought our lunch, Alice ushered me to the table where everyone was already sitting. I sat down between Alice and Emmett at the other end of the table opposite of Edward and Rose, who were sitting close and talking to one another quietly.

As soon as I sat down Alice began to babble about shopping in Port Angeles and Rose soon joined in and they began an excited conversation about all of the shops they planned to drag me to.

I simply groaned to myself and began to skillfully tune them out along with the rest of the cafeteria. This was a skill I picked up living with my very loud brother.

I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them I could feel another pair of eyes on me. I looked up and right into Edward's penetrating gaze. Again the electric current was flowing through my body. I held his gaze for a small moment longer than I should have and turned to get my copy of Wuthering Heights out of my bag. I needed a distraction.

I found one of my favorite parts and began reading. He seemed to understand because he turned his gaze to his tray and began picking at his sandwich with his long fingers.

I successfully kept my gaze from him for the rest of the lunch hour and excused myself early from with the excuse of having to use the restroom. I told Alice I would see her in gym and left the cafeteria without glancing at Edward again.

I ran/tripped to the closest girls bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls to slow my now speeding heartbeat. When I finally calmed down, I quietly left the bathroom and made my way to my next class, Biology.

The calming effect I forced upon myself left suddenly as soon as I entered my biology class.

Edward was sitting at a long table in the middle of the room, next to the only available seat.

The teacher greeted me and told me his name which I forgot instantly. I couldn't focus on anything but him. How was I going to do this? Sit right next to him, for an entire hour, alone?

I took a deep breath, told myself 'you can do this', and took my seat. I was careful to sit on the edge of the table to hopefully put enough space between us so I would not have to feel the electricity and the unbearable need to touch him.

All the space in the world would not have helped me. The current and the need were there, at the forefront of my thoughts.

I didn't say anything as I sat down hoping the teacher would start right away and I would not have to make too much conversation.

He wasn't having that.

"Hey Bella," he greeted me," how's your first day going so far?"

"It's fine Edward, thanks."

"Do you like your classes so far?"

"There ok I guess."

"Alright class listen up!" The teacher broke us out of our conversation to begin class. "We are going to be identifying the stages of mitosis today, so get with your partners and get going."

"Ladies first partner," Edward suggested as he pushed the scope my way.

We took turns looking into the microscope and Edward wrote our answers on our lab sheet. We were done in ten minutes, well before the rest of the class.

Edward began to question me like he had in the beginning of the class. Asking me about my life in Phoenix and how I liked Forks. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation I forgot about my awkwardness and began asking him questions back.

It was so easy to talk to Edward. Usually I was shy around people but I could feel myself opening up to him in a way I hadn't with anyone else.

He was asking me about my friends in Phoenix and if I had any boyfriends back home, when I asked him the question that had been in my mind the entire class.

"So, how long have you been with Rose?"

"Oh," he paused," almost two years."

"Wow," was my only response. Their relationship must be serious then.

"Yeah, we started dating in freshman year," he told me when I didn't say anything else.

"You guys must really love each other to stay together so long. That's great Edward." I tried to sound sincere but inside I was reeling. Two years. She must be amazing. I began to feel instantly guilty for having any feelings for Edward. I had to stop.

"Hey Bella," a boy I recognized but forgot his name interrupted us then.

"Hi…" What was his name?!

"I'm Mike. You probably don't remember me."

Mike! That's right. He was cute with blonde hair and blue eyes. I prefer brunettes with green eyes but……NO! Mike was cute and from the way he was looking at me he was at least a little interested. Maybe this was just the distraction I needed.

"Oh, hi Mike, no I remember you. How have you been?" I smiled at him to hopefully let him know I was being honest.

"I'm great. I'm _really_ glad you're back. I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend?"

I could feel Edward tense next to me but I decided I must be imagining it. But was I also imagining the jealous look in his eyes?

I shook the thoughts from my head and focused on Mike again.

"Actually I don't." I answered him with another smile.

"Oh, well would you like to go see a movie, maybe Saturday night?" Again I could have sworn Edward tensed.

"Yes, that sounds like fun," I answered anyway.

"OK, I'll pick you up at 8."

"Sure Mike, I'll see you then."

"See you later Bella," he stumbled away then back to his desk as the bell ended class.

Without another word or glance in my direction, Edward got up and walked swiftly out of class.

_Huh, that's weird. _


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5-- Jealousy --EPOV

She was going on a date. I knew she wouldn't be alone for long. She was too beautiful for that of course. But I still couldn't stop the jealousy that coursed through me as he asked her out.

The entire class had been amazing. It felt as though we were the only two in the entire room. Talking to her was great. I wasn't shy around her, and I felt like I could open up to her more than anyone else.

Lunch was unbearable. Sitting next to her in History, I could feel the electricity between us. I have never felt anything like that sitting next to Rose. I missed that feeling when it wasn't there. I hoped she would sit next to me at lunch, but she sat at the opposite end of the table from me. I could hardly keep my eyes off of her the entire hour. She looked at me only once for a long moment before pulling out a battered copy of Wuthering Heights. It was obviously one of her favorites.

She seems so complex. I just had to know more about her. She probably felt like I was interviewing her, but I couldn't help myself. Each answer was more fascinating than the next. I wouldn't believe when she told me she hardly dated in Phoenix.

My questions about her dating history obviously sparked something in her mind because she went really quiet, obviously wording her question carefully.

"So, how long have you been with Rose?"

"Oh," I started. I couldn't believe I forgot about my girlfriend of, "almost two years." Wow, was it really that long?

"Wow." _My sentiments exactly_.

She hadn't said anything for awhile and I began to get anxious.

"Yeah, we started dating in freshman year." I didn't mention that Alice set us up and I didn't really want a girlfriend at the time. But Rose is beautiful and I'm a pushover.

"You guys must really love each other to stay together so long. That's great Edward." She sounded sincere but I thought I detected some hidden emotion. I didn't get my chance to identify it before Mike interrupted us.

I tried to block out most of their conversation. But I couldn't block out when he asked her out and she accepted. I felt jealousy bolt through me and I tensed. I saw her look at me from the corner of her eye and I knew she noticed.

As soon as the bell rang I walked as quickly out of my seat as possible without even looking her way. She probably thought I was nuts, but I couldn't sit next to her and not touch her. I did the only thing I knew, and I bailed.

I found Rose outside school at one of the picnic tables.

"Hey—" I cut her off with a kiss before she could finish her thought.

"Hey." I finally told her. She was a little dazed but she answered me anyway.

"I was going to say, hey babe." She told me.

"So what do you want to do tonight," I asked her," we should do something just you and me."

"Want to do dinner and a movie?"

"Sure. Pick you up at 7." I told her. I would focus on Rose and get my mind off Bella. I hope.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BPOV

I waited until Edward was out of the room before I got up and picked up my stuff. I walked outside just in time to see Edward walk straight to Rose and give her a long kiss. I watched them for a minute until it became too much. I knew I had imagined the glare he gave Mike and the way his body tensed when he asked me out. I was imagining all of this and my feelings were just that, mine. Not Edward's, he obviously had no feelings for me. I would go out with Mike and any other guy who asked me out. I would get over this ridiculous "crush" I had on Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6--BPOV

We have been living in Forks for a month now, and things are going well. My classes are still somewhat boring, but I have Alice and some new friends. My life in Forks is starting to come around. I went to school and often hung out with friends almost every night of the week.

I have gone on a few dates with Mike and a few other guys from school. None of them have been really interesting. They took me to dinner, the movies, and one guy even took me ice skating. I had fun on the dates, don't get me wrong. They were all cute, nice guys. They really had only one flaw….

They aren't Edward Cullen.

I honestly tried to forget my feelings for him. But no matter where I went, he is there. He's in my classes, at my lunch table, and with my friends.

Every biology class we have together, the more I fall for him. He is amazing. He's smart, beautiful, kind, caring…….. and dating one of my best friends.

I have hung out with Rose many times in the past month as well and I hate to admit that she is awesome. It doesn't make my feelings for Edward any easier to deal with when I am such good friends with his current girlfriend. Ok, so maybe I overestimated how good my new life is……

Now, I'm sitting at the lunch table with my friends trying to keep my heart steady and my mind off of Edward. Needless to say, it's not going well.

"So Bella, I heard you had a date with Tyler last night. How did it go?" Rose asked me curiously. We were sitting at the lunch table when all of the sudden all eyes were on me. I could feel the blush crawl up on my cheeks.

"Yeah I did. It was pretty fun."

"What did you do?"

"Ummm….we went to dinner." I actually don't remember what we did. My thoughts were somewhere else, as usual.

"That's nice. Did you have fun?" She wasn't letting this go.

"Yeah, I guess." No.

"Well that's good. You've had a lot of dates lately. Haven't you met anyone you like?" I couldn't stop my eyes from going to Edward for an instant. My gaze locked with his momentarily and I looked away quickly before anyone else would notice. This didn't stop my heartbeat from going crazy like it always did when he looked at me.

"Actually I have, but he's already taken." I answered honestly before I could stop myself.

"Really? Who is it? Who wouldn't dump their girlfriend for you?" _Oh Rose your killing me. _

"He's no one. It's no big deal. I'm sure it's just a crush." I lied.

"Oh, well alright then," satisfied she turned the conversation away from me and all eyes finally left my face except for one pair. I didn't have to look to know who's eyes they were.

Flustered I quickly got up to leave. "Well, I've got some studying to do. I will see you guys later." I could still feel his eyes on me as I left the cafeteria but I couldn't stay there.

I made my way to the library and found myself a small cubby in the back, private part of the school's small but respectable library. I set my books down and crawled into the chair. I closed my eyes to work on slowing my heart beat.

It was then that I felt the presence of someone else coming up to me. As I was always electrically aware of him, I knew it was him approaching me. My heartbeat quickened as my hard focus went out the window.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine Edward."

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?"

I lost it a little. "Well, to be honest I have strong feelings for someone, but he is dating someone else. It is just a little bit awkward." I bit my tongue realizing what I had just told him. I could only pray he wouldn't connect any dots.

"I find that very hard to believe."

"What?"

"Honestly, what guy wouldn't want you? You're beautiful, smart, funny…you're perfect Bella." I couldn't believe my ears. Was he really saying these things to me? I have waited so long to hear those words from him and he was finally saying them. Before I let myself get too far ahead of myself, I took a deep breath and met his gaze. He looked confused and torn. I had to take this look off of his face. I didn't want to cause him these feelings.

"Thank you Edward that was very nice of you to say. It was unnecessary but nice just the same."

"You're welcome Bella, anytime. You're very important to me and I want you to be happy."

"I feel the same way about you." Oh my god, I was going to hyperventilate right here in front of him if I didn't get away now.

"Well, I'm going to go." I had no where to go.

"Where?" Damn.

"Umm..anywhere. I have to go."

"Bella," he grabbed my hand so stop me," don't go."

" I have to Edward, I have to."

"Don't. Please stay. I-"

I didn't let him finish. I couldn't. I couldn't talk to him, it was too hard. I ran out of the library as fast as my clumsy feet would carry me.

EPOV

Watching her leave the library and me was the hardest thing I have ever had to see. When she was telling me about this guy she has feelings for, I allowed myself a small shred of hope that it was me. I knew I was probably pulling at strings but when she looked at me I knew. I was in love with her. I have never had this feeling in the two years I have been with Rose. I have to know how she feels about me.

**AN: I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, PLEAE REVIEW!! THANKS. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7—Movie Night--BPOV

My legs felt weak as I climbed out of my truck and made my way into the house.

Despite the unbearable sadness I felt, I know walking away from Edward was the right thing to do.

I was falling for him. I know that if I keep going down this road I am going to get hurt or he will. I can't stand him being hurt or causing him any confusion. Therefore, I would have to start distancing myself from him. It was the only way I could think of, and I would do it. I would.

"Bella, the phone is for you!" I had been so out of it thinking about Edward that I didn't even hear the phone ring.

I ran down to the kitchen to grab the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella," Alice answered me," what are you doing tonight?"

Oh no. I hope she doesn't want to go shopping.

"Ummm, nothing why?"

"Do you want to go see a movie in Port Angeles tonight?"

"Sure," this was what I needed, a night out with Alice to help me get my mind off of Edward.

"Great, I will pick you up in an hour." With that she hung up.

I hung up the phone and darted upstairs to take a shower. I got my bag of toiletries from my room and ran into the bathroom. I got undressed and climbed into the hot shower. I let the hot water relax my tensed muscles until the water began to cool before I forced myself out of the shower. I brushed my hair and teeth and left the bathroom. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt from my closet. After I changed, I dried my hair and decided to straighten it. I never did anything with my hair and today seemed like a good day for a change. To put the finishing touches on my "new" look, I decided to put on some makeup. I put on some concealer, mascara, and lip gloss.

When I was done, I inspected my work in my bathroom mirror. I usually didn't say this about myself, but I looked pretty good.

While I was admiring myself, I heard the roaring of what I thought would be Alice's Porsche. The engine seemed louder for some reason, and not the usual purr of the Porsche.

I ran down the stairs and opened the front door just as Alice was about to knock. With her fist still in the air and a giant smile on her face she greeted me," hey Bella, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I glanced behind Alice to see a giant SUV in my driveway," who's car is that?"

"Oh, that is my father's," she informed me.

"Why aren't we taking the Porsche?"

"Silly Bella, we can't all fit in the Porsche." Uh oh.

"Alice who's we?"

"All of us are going you, me, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Edward."

"Oh."

"Is something wrong Bella?" I almost forgot that she didn't know about my feelings for Edward. Now I would have to spend the night with Edward. I could do this.

"No, nothing is wrong. Let's go."

I grabbed my rain coat from the closet and made my way to the car.

"Bella, you can sit in the back. There is a seat for you."

I did as she said and made my way to the back of the SUV. The windows were tinted so I just took my best guess and opened the door behind the driver's seat. I opened the door to see those green eyes I have been trying to forget staring back at me.

_Just ignore him Bella. Just ignore him._

"Hey guys," I made sure to greet no one in particular.

I was greeted with a variety of "hello's" and "heys" from everyone but the one person I wanted to talk to. He simply looked away from me and began talking to Emmett about some football thing. I could feel the electric current flow between us. This was going to be a long night.

The hour long ride to Port Angeles was the longest hour of my life. Sitting next to Edward was unbearable. The entire ride I had to sit next to him while he talked to Rose and held her hand. I wanted him to be doing those things to me so badly it almost hurt. By the time we got to Port Angeles I was ready to explode.

When we finally made it to the movie theater, I jumped out of the car like lightning.

"In a hurry Bella," Emmett teased.

"Just want to get a good seat," I called over my shoulder. When I got to the ticket counter, I realized I had no idea what movie we were even seeing.

As the rest of my group entered the theater, I turned to Alice," what movie are we going to see?"

"We decided on Pride and Prejudice." Romance. Great, that would help keep my mind off of Edward. Don't get me wrong, it was one of my favorite books. But I am not in the mood for anything romantic. I was thinking something along the lines of a horror movie. You know the type where people get chased around for two hours by a psycho carrying a rusty tire iron or something. Anything but romance….

"Sounds good," I lied.

I handed the man behind the ticket counter my money and took my ticket.

"I'm going to get some popcorn. Do you guys want any?"

"Yes, that sounds good," Alice answered for the group.

"Well, why don't you guys go in and get seats and I'll meet you in there." I needed a minute to pull myself together.

"Ok Bella. Thanks. Come on guys lets go, I want to get a good seat," Alice said while pulling Jasper by the arm into the theater.

Then I was finally alone. I took a few deep breaths to calm my speeding pulse and then made my way to the concession counter.

"Hello, how may I help you," the boy behind the counter was cute but he looked like the overly helpful type.

"I would like a large popcorn and a large coke please," I answered him.

After I paid for my popcorn and soda the boy, Eric according to his name tag, offered to help me to my seat. I was right, overly helpful indeed.

I politely declined and made my way into the theater. When I found my friends in the theater I stopped dead in my tracks. I spotted my friends easily. They were a few rows from the front and there was an empty seat at the end for me, right next to Edward.

_You have got to be kidding me!_

Now I had to sit next to him through the entire movie? How was I going to do this?

I must have been standing there staring like an idiot because I noticed Alice turn around a stare at me quizzically.

"Bella, over here!"

I tried my best to pull myself together and went to take my seat.

About an hour later we were half way through the movie. We were at the part where Mr. Darcy declares his love for Elizabeth Bennett. This was one of my favorite parts of the book. Today however it felt like watching this was going to kill me. I knew I would never get a happy ending like the one I knew these two characters were going to get eventually. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like the walls of the huge theater were closing in on me. I had to get out. I stood up abruptly, not bothering to tell anyone where I was going. They would just assume I had to use the bathroom.

I walked out of the theater into the cold night. The air hit me in the face like knives but it was refreshing. I felt like I could breathe for the first time that night.

"Bella?" I didn't have to turn to see who was talking to me. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

I couldn't turn around. Looking into his eyes would ruin all of my reserve.

"I'm fine Edward. Please just go back inside." I tried to sound convincing but my voice cracked at the end betraying me.

"Bella," he started, "I can't just leave you." He sounded torn again. Why was I doing this to him? What's wrong with me?

I waited a minute to answer so I knew my voice wouldn't betray me again.

"Really Edward I'm fine just a little claustrophobic is all."

"If you are fine then why won't you even look at me?" _Damn._

I knew if I turned to look at him, my eyes would give me away, but I also knew he wasn't going to let this go.

I turned slowly to look at him trying my best to keep my expression blank.

"There I'm looking at you. Are you happy now?" _Why was I being so rude?_

"Not even close," he answered with a sigh. He met my gaze then and I felt like I would collapse. Does he have any idea what he is doing to me? I wondered.

"Bella we need to talk," he continued.

"No Edward we don't," I argued, "I'm fine now. You can go back inside."

"No. You are not fine! I am not fine! We are not fine!" He was shouting now.

I stood there bewildered for a moment. I had to leave. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to stop myself from telling him exactly what I felt and I couldn't do that.

I tried to walk past him back into the theater but he caught my hand pulling be back.

"Edward please let me go," I was unsuccessfully fighting back tears now. This was not good.

"I can't Bella. I have tried. Believe me I have tried so hard to let you go, but I just can't."

"Edward, please don't do this. Just let me go. I have to go." I tried to pull my hand from his grip but it was useless. Tears were flowing down my face.

He lifted his free hand to wipe the tears from my face.

"Edward—"I started to protest but it was no use. His lips were on mine then. They were soft at first but quickly becoming urgent. He still had his free hand on my face when he moved it to my neck pulling me closer. Whatever strength I had to resist him was long gone as I used my free hand and knotted my fingers in his hair. We stood there kissing for what seemed like hours until the need to breathe broke us apart.

We stood like that for a few more moments, our breath ragged before Edward finally let go of my hand.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he began, "that was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that."

I was getting angry now. How could he kiss me like that and then tell me he regretted it.

"No you shouldn't have," I told him angrily.

"Bella please—" he started but I cut him off.

"Don't worry Edward, your secret is safe with me. We can just pretend that this didn't happen."

He seemed hurt when I said that but I ignored it. "We should get back in."

With that I stormed past him and into the theater.


	8. Where this thing goes

Chapter 8—Where this thing goes—EPOV

I waited outside of the theater for a few minutes after Bella went inside.

_I can't believe I did that. _

How could I kiss her like that? All I wanted to do was talk to her.

Sitting next to her in the car and the movie was killing me. She was so close and all I wanted to do was touch her. She looked so beautiful tonight, and I wanted to tell her that. I noticed her leave the theater abruptly and I waited a few minutes before excusing myself telling Rose I had to use the bathroom.

I saw her standing outside the theater, hugging her arms around herself. I felt terrible that I might be the cause for her suffering, but I had to know how she felt about me. I wasn't going to leave until I knew.

When she tried to walk away from me, I didn't think before I grabbed her hand to pull her back. I felt the electric current flow through me when we touched. And when I realized she was crying I reached out to wipe away the tears from her face out of instinct, I can't stand to see her in pain. Suddenly, I couldn't not kiss her.

So I kissed her. I thought for sure she would pull away, and when she didn't I lost myself in the kiss. I pulled her closer and nearly went berserk when she knotted her fingers in my hair.

The lack of oxygen pulled me out of my stupor and I pulled away from her releasing her hand.

I know I shouldn't have kissed her, but it felt so right. I assumed she would want an apology so I told her what I thought she wanted to hear. She seemed angry when I told her I was sorry for my mistake.

Before I could get my thoughts together, she was storming back into the theater and back to our friends.

I had to get her alone again. Whether I was going to apologize for my actions or tell her how I feel I'm not sure. But I have to talk to her.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

BPOV

When I finally arrived home, I went directly to my room and collapsed on my bed. I was in no mood to talk about school with my father or even exchange jabs with Emmett. I just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

He didn't have feelings for me. That much was clear. When he kissed me, he only did it because he felt guilty that I have feelings for him.

I decided I needed a shower to clear my head and relax my muscles. I took my bag of toiletries and a pair of shorts and a small tank top into the bathroom.

After letting the hot water relax me as much as it would, I shampooed my hair and got out. I changed into my pajamas in the bathroom and ran a brush through my hair. I brushed my teeth and made my way back into my room.

When I got to my room, I nearly had a heart attack when a large dark shape came out from the corner by my window.

I gasped and jumped back smacking my elbow on the door handle. "Ow, Ow, dammit that hurt!"

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He moved toward me but I flinched back.

"Edward, what are you doing here? How did you get in?" I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Edward was in my room.

"I'm sorry I startled you. To answer your questions, I came in through the window and I'm here because I had to see you." His eyes were smoldering while he told me this. I knew as soon as I looked into his beautiful eyes I would be lost, so I tried to avoid his gaze.

I started examining my arm and I found a small cut on my elbow that was just starting to bleed. As soon as I saw the blood and started to smell its' rusty, salty odor my head began to whirl. I held onto my desk to keep myself upright. Through my haze I didn't notice Edward coming closer to me until his face was inches from mine.

"May I?" He reached for my arm.

I only nodded, dazzled by his gaze.

He took my arm and began examining it. "Do you have a first-aid kit?"

"There's one in the bathroom."

He was back before I knew it holding a wet cloth and a band-aid. He took my arm in his hand again and began to dab the cut with the wet cloth. I winced and the short sharp pain broke me out of my haze.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I couldn't leave things the way we did at the theater. I had to come here and explain my actions."

"I understand why you kissed me Edward. It's ok."

"You do?"

"Yes. Obviously you know that I have feelings for you and you feel guilty about not returning the feelings so you kissed me. Its ok you don't need to feel guilty anymore. I'll be fine."

"Bella.." he started and then be began to get the same look in his eye as he did outside the theater.

"Edward—"I knew where this was going but before I could protest he silenced my lips with his. This kiss was even better than the other, if that was possible. It was slow but quickly becoming urgent as our lips moved together. Edward moved his body closer to mine and pressed me back against my door and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him even closer. I never wanted to stop kissing him but I knew I had to.

I pulled back from him slightly separating our lips and dropping my arms. He was reluctant but he let me go as well.

"Edward this can't keep happening. You have a girlfriend and I don't want to come in between that. I meant what I said, you don't have to feel guilty."

"Bella, you don't understand. I didn't kiss you out of guilt, I kissed you because I can't not kiss you anymore."

"You're right, I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"Bella I kissed you, because I have feelings for you. I think I'm falling in love with you Bella."

To say I was shocked would be a huge understatement. I didn't know how to react. So I just acted, I kissed him. I don't know what got into me. When I heard him say those words to me, echoing my own feelings, I simply had to kiss him. It wasn't out of want but out of need.

He seemed surprised that I had actually kissed him but he caught up to me quickly. He put me back up against the door again but this time he picked me up. I straddled his waist as he carried me over to my bed never taking my lips off his. He laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me being careful to keep his weight off me. He kept kissing me until we both needed to breathe and he moved his lips to my neck. After multiple rounds of kissing from my collarbone to my jaw he finally brought his lips back to mine.

It felt like we had been kissing for hours but in reality it was only a matter of minutes. Edward was the one to pull away this time.

"Bella, we need to talk about this."

"I agree." My ragged breath matched his while I tried to clear my thoughts enough to speak.

"You kissed me. Is it safe to assume that you have some sort of feelings for me?"

I grinned. "Yes Edward, I do have feelings for you."

"Bella, I don't think I have the power to stay away from you anymore. I don't want to stay away from you."

"I don't want you to Edward. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too Bella."

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know if I can hurt Rose, but I know I can't be without you. Can we just wait and see where this goes before we tell anyone? I just want it to be you and me for awhile."

I listened to his proposition. I agreed I didn't want to hurt Rose if we didn't have to.

"Sure. Let's see where this goes before we do anything drastic, like telling our friends. Just you and me." I knew it was probably a terrible idea, but I liked the idea of having more alone time with Edward….

He began kissing me again for a few minutes before he pulled away again.

"I better get going. It's getting late."

I looked at the clock it was almost midnight. I didn't like the idea of him leaving but I had to get some sleep.

"Yeah it is."

He started to get up and headed towards the window.

I followed him to the window to say goodnight.

He turned just before he was about to climb out my window. I threw my arms around his neck and gave him passionate kiss goodnight. He wrapped his arms around my waist continuing the kiss. I knew I would never get to bed if I didn't stop kissing him so I pulled away and untangled myself from his arms.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight Bella." He kissed me once quickly on the lips and then he was gone.

I plopped down on my bed with a huge smile on my face. Did that all really just happen? Edward has feelings for me and he kissed me. No, he didn't just kiss me, we made out. I made out with Edward. I wanted to do much more than that, but now was not the time. I knew however that I wouldn't be able to wait very long to have all of Edward.

I went to sleep that night excited. I was excited to see Edward tomorrow and I was excited about where this thing between me and Edward was going to go. I know in my heart though that Edward and I were forever and we can go anywhere. We can deal with anything as long as we are together.

I can't wait for tomorrow.


	9. The Eraser Room

Chapter 9—The Eraser Room—BPOV

I woke up before my alarm the next morning. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my toiletries and clothes and went to take a shower. I let the water calm me down. I can't wait to see Edward. I know I should feel guilty about that but I can't.

When I was finished getting ready, I went to Emmett's room so we could leave.

"Emmett let's go, we need to get to school." I grabbed him by the arm and started to pull him through the door and down the stairs.

"Chill Bella, we don't have to leave for ten minutes. Can I eat first?"

"Uggh," I couldn't deny him breakfast without being overly obvious, "Fine, you can eat breakfast."

He began getting himself some cereal, so I sat down at the table to wait.

Twenty minutes later I finally had Emmett in my truck and we were pulling into the school parking lot.

My heart sped up when I saw Edward's Volvo parked a few spaces down from my truck.

When I got out of my truck, I suddenly became very nervous.

_What if Edward regrets last night and he avoids me? What will I do if he does?_

I tried to calm myself and began looking for my friends. I noticed our group sitting at our usual picnic table. Edward was sitting in his usual spot next to Rose with his back to me. There was a spot open next to him and one across from him.

I decided that sitting next to him might be obvious. Okay, maybe I'm being paranoid but I didn't sit next to him just the same. I took the seat across from him and next to Alice.

_There, it's just like any other day. I'm sitting next to my best friend Alice and talking to my friends. Oh, and I want to kiss Edward but I don't think Rose would appreciate that much. _

I sat down, "hey guys." I felt very awkward and I avoided Edward's gaze afraid of what I might see.

_Stop being a chicken Bella!_

I could feel his eyes on me so I looked up to meet his gaze. He smiled a when our eyes locked and I instantly felt better.

"Hi." He mouthed.

"Hi." I copied.

"Oh Bella by the way, after school Rose and I are going to the mall. Do you want to come?" Alice looked eager to get me to go. _Quick Bella think of a good excuse!_

"Bella can't," Edward answered for me, "we have a biology project to do together."

I was confused for a second, we don't have a project. I looked at him for clarification, he just winked at me when no one was looking. I quickly caught on.

"Yeah, we do Alice. I'm sorry, but you and Rose will have fun without me."

"My parents are in Seattle for the day and Alice will be at the mall, so Bella do you want to get together at my house after school? It will be quiet; we can do it in peace."

The way he said it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Sure Edward that sounds good." I said it with a smile to let him secretly know that I understood the hidden message there.

Of course we weren't ready to actually "do it" but just the prospect sent another chill of pleasure up my spine.

"Great, Emmett you can take Bella's truck home right? I will drive her home when we are done."

Emmett just shrugged, "Yeah, sure man no problem." He seemed distracted today. He was just looking off into space, except when he would occasionally glance at Rose when. _I wonder what that's about?_

The bell rang then and we made our way to our homerooms. Alice pulled Rose by the arm ahead of us to talk about their shopping expedition while I walked slowly behind with Edward.

"How did you sleep?" he asked me too low for them to hear.

"Great. You?"

"Great. I missed you though."

"I missed you too. I'm excited to come over tonight."

"I'm very excited to have you over. I can't wait to be alone with you."

An idea struck me then. There was a small room on the second floor of our school that was used for storage and cleaning the erasers. But sometimes students used it to sneak away and make-out in. Hmmm?

"Why wait," I told him and he seemed confused.

I looked around to make sure no one would hear me before I asked, "eraser room during free period?"

He grinned then finally catching on. "I'll meet you there." With that he left my side and went to his own homeroom.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

EPOV

History was unbearable. I had to sit between Rose and Bella in our usual seats. One on hand I felt guilty about what I was doing to Rose and on the other hand I just wanted to carry Bella out of the classroom and take her home with me now.

Bella kept fidgeting the entire class period and I had the feeling she felt the same way I did. I just had to get to free period….

BPOV

I was inside the "eraser room," waiting for Edward. I didn't have to wait long though because the bell rang and Edward entered. He quickly locked the door and made his way over to me.

"Hi." My greeting was very anti-climatic, but I couldn't concentrate as his face was just inches from mine. Not able to wait any longer, I closed the space between us.

He picked me up and carried me to the small couch that was stored in the tiny room. It wasn't the most comfortable couch in the world but I would deal. If I got to kiss Edward, I didn't care where I was or how uncomfortable I was.

He pulled away then. "Hi yourself," he told me with a crooked smile. "How are you?"

"Much better now," I answered him with a grin.

"I know what you mean. I have been looking forward to this all day. "

"Then let's not waste our time." With that I began kissing him again. I didn't waste anytime tracing the outline of lip with my tongue. He allowed me entrance and our tongues were soon fighting for dominance. Edward started tracing the bottom hem of my shirt and I didn't fight him when he put his hand under my shirt.

We didn't get much further than that before our time in the eraser room was much too short. We had to break away before the bell rang so no one would see us exit together. Edward gave me a short kiss on the lips and then left the room. I counted to one hundred in my head and then left.

Luckily no one was in the halls so I could go to my locker in peace. With the memory of making out with Edward dancing in my head I made my way to lunch.

Lunch and Biology were a lot of fun. I sat next to Edward at lunch and he laced his fingers through mine under the table. Biology was even better because none of our friends were in that class so we could have a private conversation and when the teacher began the lecture Edward grabbed my hand under the table again. I can't wait to go to his house tonight.


	10. Projects and Declarations

Chapter 10—"Projects and Declarations"—BPOV

School was finally over for the day. I hurried out of my last class to my locker. I rounded the corner to my locker and found Edward leaning against it. Suppressing the urge to run into his arms, I walked quickly to my locker.

"Hey," I greeted him while opening my locker and throwing my books in.

"Are you ready to go?" his eyes were smoldering and I got dazzled for a moment. I could tell he was as excited to be alone again as I was.

I nodded in response and he led me to his Volvo. He drove quickly to his house and were there in half the time it should have taken. I should have complained when we got there but I couldn't. I just let him grab my hand and lead me in the house.

When were safely in the house and out of the neighbors' view, Edward crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body as close to his as it would go. Edward reciprocated by pressing himself to me and kissing me harder. Unfortunately we both had to breathe so he pulled away.

"I'm so glad you are here," he told me before he started kissing my neck.

I don't know how we ended up in Edward's room and on his bed but somehow we did. I was lying with my head on his pillow with Edward above me. We were kissing and I felt his hand move from my face, down over my shoulder, down my arm, and rest on my waist. His touch felt so good that I moaned into his mouth.

He moaned in reply and slowly began moving his hand up my shirt. It felt too good for me to even form a complaint and tell him to stop.

I moved my hands down to his waist and began pulling up the bottom of his shirt. He lifted himself off of me long enough for me to pull his shirt off over his head. I ran my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest. Edward shivered under my touch and began undoing the buttons on my blouse.

Edward was slowly undoing the buttons on my blouse one at a time. His touch felt so good I was only partly aware of my mind screaming at him to stop. My body was urging him forward but the little voice was in my head telling me to put a stop to this before it went too far.

Somehow I found the will to tell him to stop. I grabbed his hands just before he was about to take off my shirt, "Edward we need to stop for a minute."

"You're right I'm sorry I got carried away," he looked at me sheepishly.

"It's not entirely your fault," I assured him," I got carried away too. Although, I do enjoy getting carried away with you, we should probably go out on a date before we go any further."

He grinned widely, "That's a great idea. How about we go to dinner tonight? Rose and Alice won't be back for hours."

At the mention of her name, my guilt crept back up on me. What was I doing stealing someone's boyfriend? I grimaced at the thought.

He seemed to notice this, "Bella listen. Even if you and I aren't meant to be, I will still probably break up with Rose. I don't feel one-tenth for her what I do for you. I think you are the one and I won't let anything stand in my way." His eyes bored into mine as he said this and my breath caught.

I was dazzled again and had to take a deep breath before I could answer him, "Alright, where do you want to go?"

"How about we go to Port Angeles? It's a school night so I doubt many people will be out. We could be alone."

"Sure, that sounds good." I still secretly felt guilty, but he seemed so excited at the thought of taking me out that I couldn't let him know. I simply lifted myself from the bed, intertwined my fingers with him, and lifted him off the bed with me.

We went to the driveway and I walked to the passenger side of his Volvo. He beat me there before I could open the door. He quickly turned me and pressed my back against the door.

"Bella, I know we aren't going about this the best way but in my heart I think we are meant to be. I need to know how you feel before we go any further. If you don't feel the same way about me then I will take you home tonight and leave you alone forever."

My breath caught in my throat as he told me this. He was giving me the choice to be with him or walk away. As guilty as I still felt, it took only a matter of seconds for me to decide my fate.

I need Edward; living without him was too painful to even think about.

"Edward, I have come to realize in the past few months that I cannot live without you. I want you, always," I was fighting back tears as I told him this. I could barely go on but I wanted to tell him exactly how I felt, "Edward, I'm in love with you."

He didn't say anything for a long moment. Suddenly I found myself wrapped in his strong arms as he pulled me toward him. He gripped my face and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw myself into the kiss. This kiss was all the answer I needed but Edward had other ideas.

"Bella I love you too, "he told me between kisses, "always."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12—

One Month Later….

It's been a month since Edward and I started this thing we have. I don't even know what to call it anymore. We have gone out to dinner a couple of times, and we have had plenty of "study" sessions. Edward is amazing at absolutely everything. I love being with him and I wish I could be with him all the time. Unfortunately, he has to spend time with his actual girlfriend.

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice then, "Hey Bella! Are you ready for the party tonight?"

I forgot about the party at the Cullen's tonight. I was not looking forward to it. Edward would be there with Rose and I would be alone.

I lied, "yeah Alice I'm really excited."

"Are you going to bring anyone?"

"No I don't think so. Mike wanted to go but I told him I was going by myself."

"Oh well, if that's what you want. I still think you should have a date."

Just then Edward and Rose entered the cafeteria, hand-in-hand.

I know I have no right but I get jealous when he is with her. He tells me that he loves me and then he goes back to her. I need to talk to him about this. The problem is that when we need to talk we can't keep our hands off each other to have a conversation. Not that we don't have a good time….

I shook off the thought as Rose and Edward sat down at our table. I avoided his gaze and started to read Wuthering Heights again. I know I was blushing because when I finally met his gaze, he grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So Bella are you ready for the party tonight?" Rose asked me forcing me to look away from Edward.

"Yeah. It will be fun," I answered.

"Are you bringing anyone?"

Alice answered for me, "well Mike asked her but she told him no. I have no idea why. He likes you Bella and you're single. What's the problem?"

I couldn't stop my eyes from darting quickly to Edward who looked uncomfortable and a little tense.

"I'm just not ready to date anyone," I answered them.

They seemed to accept that and started talking about their plans for before the party. I wasn't paying close attention and when I realized that Alice was asking me a question I answered her automatically.

"Well Bella, what do you say?" _Why does she look so excited?_

"Umm, sure Alice whatever you say."

She started to bounce up and down then and I became instantly worried.

"Great. I will be at your house at 5."

"Wait, why are you coming over?"

"Duh. To get you ready for the party silly." She was bouncing now, that wasn't good.

_Uh oh_. I knew that my arguments would be wasted and I already agreed to it so I didn't complain. "Okay Alice I will see you at five."

"Great, I am so excited." She was really bouncing now.

"You can get me ready Alice, but I don't want you going overboard." I tried to reach a compromise.

"Don't worry Bella. You will look great," she assured me.

The bell rang then signaling the end of lunch. I had biology with Edward next, so I excitedly gathered my books and went to class.

Edward was already there sitting at our table when I arrived.

I sat down next to him just as the teacher started the lesson. As usual, I put my hand on my lap and he grabbed it under the table and laced his fingers through mine and stayed that way for the whole period.

After class, Edward walked me to my locker. "Do you want to come over to my house to study before the party?" He grinned at me seductively.

"Sure. I could probably come over for awhile. Alice is coming over though, so I will have to be home by five."

"Yeah, that sucks. I was hoping to have more time with you before the party."

"I know what you mean. It's going to be tough not being able to kiss you and hug you whenever I want."

"You do it everyday. A couple hours at the party won't hurt us. We can do it." His words were reassuring but his tone was reluctant.

"I know we can," I assured him, "Anyway, I'll have Emmett take me to your house after school. I will tell him we have to "study" before the party."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you then."

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE

I was "studying" with Edward in his room after school. Needless to say the books were still in our backpacks and we were in Edward's bed. I was freezing so we were under the covers. Edward has his shirt on the floor and I was in my bra.

I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips as Edward's lips moved from my mouth, down my neck, and across my collarbone. We were just really getting into it when we heard the front door open and slam shut. We jumped apart at the sound and I darted out of the bed. I frantically looked around the room for a place to hide and before I knew it Edward threw me back on the bed and tossed the comforter over my head. Not a moment too soon, Alice burst through the door.

"Jeez Alice don't you knock?" Edward complained.

"Nope," she grinned, "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired so I'm taking a nap. Now if you will excuse me."

"It sounded like I heard a girl's voice in here," she accused.

"Nope, I'm alone," he lied as I devilishly ran my hand up his leg. He grabbed my hand under the covers and held it.

"Okay. Well I am going to go call Bella and see if I can come over to her house a little early." I squeezed Edward's hand under the covers.

"Alice wait," Edward yelled, "I'm pretty sure she was going to run errands after school, so she won't be home."

Alice must have believed him, "oh okay. Well I'm going to go to the mall to get some supplies. Bye Edward."

When I heard the door shut, I threw the covers off of my head with a gasp. "That was a close one," I told him while catching my breath.

"I know, I thought she wouldn't believe me. I must be a better liar than I thought."

"I would hope so otherwise Rose is going to kill me in my sleep." I froze realizing I said the name that we never mentioned.

"I'm sorry Edward that was a bad joke," I tried to apologize when he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"It's not your fault. I'm just feeling a little guilty."

"No Edward, it is my fault too. We are in this together, no matter what happens." I kissed him to reaffirm my words, "I love you remember?"

He smiled at that, "I love you too. I'm just not looking forward to this party. I'm going to have to be with Rose when I really want to be with you."

"I know Edward but we can be apart for this one night. Now can we get back to us? We only have like a half an hour before I have to leave to meet Alice."

He started kissing me again and all thoughts about parties, sisters, and girlfriends were gone.

An hour later I had said a reluctant good bye to Edward after he dropped me off a few houses down from my own.

We were sitting in his car kissing when I finally forced myself away from Edward's lips. "I have to go."

"No you don't. We still have a few minutes," he tried to pull my face back to his but I somehow resisted.

"Yes, I do. Alice will be at my house in like five minutes and I don't feel like dealing with the wrath of Alice tonight. Plus we should't be cutting it so close." I hated that I had to still say things like this to him when I wanted us to just be together finally. Part of me was hoping that he would just tell me now that he was sick of sneaking around and he was going to tell Rose about us, but I knew he wouldn't.

"You're right, I better get going. I have to pick up Rose in two hours and I have to shower first." The pain such a simple sentence causes me still amazes me. I felt myself getting angry and I knew it was time to leave.

"Well you wouldn't want to be late picking up your _girlfriend_ so I better go." Before he could open his mouth to reply I was out of the car and walking to my house. I knew he wouldn't come after me in public like this but part of me was hoping he would care about me enough to risk it. He didn't.

I heard the purr of the volvo as it shot down the road away from me.

Alice was waiting for me when I finally got to my driveway.

"Bella where have you been? We only have two hours to get you ready!"

"Calm down Alice. Let's just get inside and you can torture me all you want." I didn't have the energy to complain to her at the moment. My mind was preoccupied.

"Okay up the stairs and to the shower you go." With that she shoved me up the stairs and the torture commenced. When I was done I went to my room and saw the dress she had picked out for me laying on my bed. _Well this should be an interesting night....._

EPOV

It was eight-thirty and the party was beginning to get into full swing. Alice and Bella still hadn't shown up and I was getting antsy. I know I couldn't greet her the way I wanted, but I just wanted her to be here. I didn't want her to be mad at me. I hated it when we fought. She just didn't understand that I just couldn't end things with Rose yet, it would break her heart. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist. They felt off and wrong so they couldn't be Bella's. I turned around to give Rose the greeting I really wanted to give to Bella.

"Hey Babe," she greeted me throwing her arms around my neck and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Hi Rose," I tried to answer the kiss with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"I'm so excited for tonight, this party is going to be so much fun," she told me, " and I have a surprise for you."

I tried to act excited, "Really, what kind of surprise?"

"A really good one, I promise. You will just have to wait and see." She smiled at me seductively and then her gaze left my face and she was looking over my shoulder at something. A look of shock crossed her face.

" What is it?" I asked her as I turned to see what she was looking at. It didn't take me long to figure out because everyone at the party was looking at the same thing or should I say girl.

Alice was standing in the front doorway with an amazingly beautiful Bella at her side. Her hair was half pulled up with delicate curls around her perfect face and she was wearing a deep blue dress that showed her wonderful curves and fit her just right. I had to shut my mouth to keep from drooling. Bella's gaze met mine for a split second, and noticing my obvious lustful gaze she turned instantly red.

"Bella looks beautiful. Alice told me she would look fantastic when she was done with her and she was right," Rose said still looking at Bella.

I tried to compose myself so Rose wouldn't be able to tell just how beautiful I thought Bella was. I turned my attention back to Rose.

"She looks nice," I lied, "but you look beautiful." I kissed her to convince her I was being honest. I was secretly wishing I could get Bella alone right then to tell her how wonderful she looks tonight but when I turned my gaze back she was talking to Mike. He was obviously drooling all over her. Jealousy coursed through me as usual and I looked away. I would have to track her down later.

Breaking me out of my trance Rose tugged on my arm, "Let's go. I want to dance."

I let her pull me to the dance floor while simultaneously trying to get Bella out of my head for at least five minutes. This was going to be a long night.

BPOV

Everyone is staring at me. I hate it when people stare at me. I was going to kill Alice for dolling me up like this. I felt like a hooker in this dress. I was sure I looked awful until I looked up and saw Edward across the room with Rose. He had his back to me until Rose seemed to notice me and he turned around. I kind of enjoyed the way his eyes bugged out of his head when he saw me before he skillfully composed his features once again. I couldn't stop the blush that crossed my face as he turned his attention back to Rose. He said something to her and then kissed her.

I was crushed. I am somewhat used to him showing her affection, but he almost never kisses her in front of me.

"Hey Bella," Mike interrupted my thoughts, "you look great tonight."

I always liked Mike. He was always kind and sweet to me. I decided that after seeing Edward kiss Rose, I would need a distraction. Poor Mike would have to be it.

"Hi Mike," I greeted him giving him a small hug.

When I saw his face light up after I hugged him I realized I would have to be careful tonight. I don't want to hurt his feelings.

"I'm so glad you're here tonight," he continued, "Would you like a drink?"

I looked at Edward quickly. He was dancing extremely close with Rose who had her arms wrapped around his neck. Jealousy coursed through me before I could stop it and I tore my eyes away to answer Mike. "Yes thank you, I think a drink is exactly what I need."

Mike led the way to the kitchen where the drinks were being kept. I was surprised at the amount of alcohol the Cullen's had at their party. I don't usually drink but tonight I just felt like letting go.

I took the punch Mike offered me and downed it quickly. I grabbed myself another cup and headed back out into the living room where most of the partygoers were. I saw Edward still dancing close with Rose with Alice and Jasper dancing near them.

Alice noticed me then and waved at me urging me to join them. I declined her offer deciding I hadn't had enough to drink to justify making an ass of myself on the dance floor. Instead I grabbed Mike by the arm and led him over to the couches lined against the wall.

We sat on the couch for a long while. Mike talked and I drank. Once in awhile I would answer a question he asked me, but mostly I just alternated between looking at Edward and Rose and sipping on my punch. I felt a little tipsy but it was nothing I couldn't handle. I decided I was just tipsy enough to try my hand at dancing.

I took Mike's hand and led him to the dance floor. We danced next to Alice and Jasper a small ways from Edward and Rose.

When she saw me Alice gave me a huge smile, "Are you having good time Bella?" she asked me while glancing at Mike.

"I'm having a great time," I assured her.

Edward was throwing furious glares at Mike and I when Rose wasn't looking but I ignored him. I continued dancing with Mike letting him put his hands on my waist and the small of my back. I put my arms around his neck letting him pull me closer. I wasn't going to be the only jealous person at this party if I could help it. Mike didn't seem to notice the tension between us and he just kept swaying to the music.

After a few songs, I was beginning to feel a little over-heated. I told Mike I was going out to get some air. He offered to come with me but I declined telling him I wouldn't be long and that he should go get me another drink.

I walked outside stumbling a little; though I wasn't sure if it was the punch or my innate clumsiness. I made my way out to the back yard and sat on a bench near a large oak tree.

I sat there for a few minutes before I heard footsteps coming up behind me. Being that I was always electrically aware of him, I knew the footsteps belonged to Edward. I didn't turn to face him afraid of what I would see if I looked in his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thanks for all of you that have stuck with this story. My summer has been really crazy so far but it is finally slowing down. Please keep reading and reviewing. : )

Chapter 12

BPOV

After a few minutes I decided I had to turn around to look at Edward. I turned slowly and my eyes found his.

He didn't look happy.

"Bella-"he began but I cut him off.

"Please Edward," I begged, "I really don't want to talk about it right now." And I didn't. What was there to say? He was with Rose and he made it pretty clear tonight that that wasn't going to change.

I got up and tried to walk around him, but he caught me easily wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Bella, please just talk to me," he begged. His face was pained.

"There isn't anything to say Edward. I just don't think this is going to work anymore." I was nearly in tears now. I didn't know if I could do this, but I couldn't go on pretending he was mine anymore.

"What are you saying Bella?" He cautiously made his way closer to me.

"I can't see you anymore Edward." The pain of saying the words was so great that it knocked the breath out of me. From the look on his face I would say Edward was feeling the same way, but I had to tell him.

Tears were spilling out of my eyes, blurring my vision.

"Bella," he begged, "please don't say that. I love you so much."

He started wiping away my tears with cold fingers. When he was with me this way and he said those words the little voice in my head started clouding my thoughts.

_He loves you Bella. What's wrong with you? You should be with him._

"I can't!" I answered the voice and Edward at the same time, shoving his hands from my face. "We don't belong together Edward. I think that's pretty obvious."

Edward grabbed my face again and forced me to meet his gaze.

"Bella, we do belong together," he told me forcefully. "I'll prove it to you."

With that his lips were on mine. The instant his lips touched mine my resistance was gone. I couldn't fight him off even if I wanted him to.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I immediately granted, allowing him to deepen the kiss. My hands tangled in his hair while his moved from my face to my waist. He began running his hands along my back causing my already too short dress to ride further up my thigh. I gasped breaking the kiss, but Edward's lips never left my skin. He immediately began kissing my jaw, neck, and throat.

"Edward," I gasped/moaned, "Not here." We were still outside where at any moment someone could find us.

Edward grabbed my hand and quickly led me back into his house and up the back stairs away from where the party was taking place. When were upstairs in the hallway where no one was around he began kissing me again. I stumbled and would have fallen but Edward picked me up so I was facing him. I wrapped my legs around his waist for support.

Edward was still carrying me and kissing me deeply when we reached his room. Somehow he managed to open the door while holding me. He shut the door with what I assume was his foot and walked over to his bed.

I was vaguely aware that the room was filled with candles and soft music was playing in the backround but I wasn't able to do anything but moan as Edward pulled his lips from mine and began placing a trail of small kisses down my neck and toward my chest.

Edward continued to kiss along my collarbone while he pulled the strap of my dress off my shoulder. I was in ecstasy. I pulled slightly away from him and turned so my back was facing him. I lifted my hair so he could reach the zipper on my back.

He grabbed the zipper and slowly pulled it down to my lower back. I let the dress fall from my shoulders to a pool on the floor. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath when he noticed the blue lacy lingerie that Alice forced me to wear. The purely lustful look on Edward's face made me almost happy that I let her force me into wearing it.

He crushed his lips to mine again and lowered me onto the bed, his body flush against mine.

I realized then that I was wearing far less that Edward. With all of my strength I flipped him so that I was straddling his waist. The excited and surprised look on his face gave my confidence a boost.

I leaned down giving him one last lingering kiss before I began placing a trail of kisses down his neck. One by one I undid the buttons on his shirt. He allowed me to pull him up so I could pull his shirt off of his shoulders. I ran my hand down his perfectly sculpted chest and pushed him back down onto the bed.

"You're wearing too much clothing Edward," I told him in what I hoped was a seductive voice.

He simply groaned in return and my inhibitions were gone. I moved my hands to the waist of his jeans and made quick work of his belt. I wanted to feel him, to taste him.

His hips bucked as I unbuttoned his jeans and slid the zipper down. I could feel his hard erection straining against the fabric. He lifted his hips allowing me to pull his jeans down and off of his legs.

Once I had his jeans off, I slowly made my way up towards him and his bulging erection. I climbed back to his chest and began placing kisses on his sculpted abs. I continued to kiss down his V and along the waistline above his boxers.

Slowly I began to pull his boxers down his hips, to his knees, and eventually to his ankles and onto the floor.

"Bella, "he began but I cut him off when I took him in my mouth. I began to bob my head while I sucked and licked him. His hands tangled themselves in my hair as he met my thrusts. I spent what could have been an eternity sucking and tasting Edward before he suddenly sat up and gently removed my head from his lap.

I gave him my best pout and was about to protest but he cut me off. "Not that I don't love what you are doing but if I'm not inside of you soon I think I might explode."

The husky tone of his voice made me weak in the knees.

He flipped us so I was lying back on the pillows again with his body on top of mine. His lips crushed mine again for a moment before he left a hot trail of kisses down my neck and toward my chest again.

He lifted me up momentarily while he undid the clasp on my lacy blue bra and he removed in with one swift motion.

"So beautiful," he breathed before he began attacking my breasts with his hot mouth. I moaned as he took my hard left nipple into his mouth while he massaged the other relentlessly with a talented hand.

I couldn't take it anymore. The warmth and wetness between my legs was quickly becoming unbearable and I realized that I too would explode if I didn't feel him in me soon.

"Edward, I need you," I panted.

He left my breasts and slowly placed a trail of wet kisses down my stomach. He placed his hands on either side of me and began pulling the thin piece of fabric down and off my legs.

He slowly made his way back up to meet my face, placing small kisses on various parts of my now fully exposed body.

When he finally met my face his kissed me tenderly, I could feel his erection at my entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked me hesitantly.

I could only nod my head, the desire to feel him inside me harboring my ability to form a sentence.

"I love you," he told me while placing a finger inside of me to prepare me for him.

I gasped at the contact. If his finger felt that good I could only imagine what the rest of him would be like.

I kissed him softly and whispered a soft, "I love you too."

That was all the encouragement he needed and he slowly pushed himself into me. We both moaned at the contact. It felt amazing. Of course it hurt, it was my first time, but it felt so good and right. It felt like Edward was made for me.

He slowly pulled back out so that just the tip of him was left in me before he slowly thrust back into me again. I moaned again.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm more than alright Edward. Please keep going," I begged.

He smiled before he pulled out and thrust back in again. We both moaned in pleasure.

I put my hands on the small of his back holding him closer to me. His thrusts began to pick up speed, sending amazing sensations through me. I moved my hips to meet his thrusts. He leaned down to capture my lips with his and kissed me passionately with each thrust. I could feel my climax building, twisting, ready to overcome me.

"Edward," I panted, "I'm so close."

He grunted in return and moved a hand down to gently rub my sensitive nub, sending me over the edge.

My eyes rolled back in my head as the pleasure washed over me.

"Oh Edward, "I called out his name while my walls clenched around him, sending him over the edge with me. With one more hard thrust he came inside me.

His soft moans as he came were all I could concentrate on while I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

He collapsed on me, panting heavily.

"That was amazing Bella."

"Yes," was all I could say.

He rolled off of me, lying down beside me on the bed. He wrapped me in his arms and placed soft kisses on my neck and shoulder. I curled myself around him, I was sweaty, sticky, and in pure bliss. I felt like nothing could touch us right now.

That was until I heard Rose's voice outside his bedroom door.

"Eddie, are you in here?" There was no time to do anything before she flung open the door and spotted us in the bed together, naked and wrapped in each other's arms.

She gasped and stumbled backwards when she saw us.

"Rose!" Edward gasped a look of pure horror on his face when he looked between her and me.

"Edward what is going on?" she cried. "How could you do this to me?" She turned to leave.

Edward jumped out of bed and threw on his boxers. "Rose" he begged, "please wait!"

"Why should I?" she cried and ran down the hallway.

Edward threw one frantic glance in my direction before bolting down the hall after her.

I couldn't move for a few minutes. I was too stunned to move. I could hear Rose screaming at Edward downstairs.

"I can't believe you did this to me Edward!"

"Rose, I'm so sorry." He pleaded.

"Sorry?" she scoffed. "You're sorry? You told me you loved me, how could you do this? Don't you love me?"

I couldn't wait for him to answer her question. The answer would undoubtedly hurt me more than her and I couldn't bear that.

I quickly threw on my scattered clothes, slipped down the back staircase I had come up with Edward only an hour before, and slipped out into the night unnoticed.

I ran home. Thankfully my Dad was at Billy Black's tonight and I was able to go to my room unbothered.

I laid down in bed and let the tears I had been holding in finally escape and drowned me.

A/N Please review! Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks to everyone who keeps adding this story you your favorites/story alert!! I would really appreciate it if everyone would review....nothing too complicated. Just a few words to make my day and anyone who writes knows that reviews motivate you to update sooner!!! hint, hint!! Thanks everyone!! Now read and enjoy!**

Chapter 13 —17 Days—EPOV

17 Days. It's been 17 days since the party at my house. 17 days since Bella and I made love for the first time.

It's been 17 days since I broke up with Rose.

17 days since I last talked to Bella.

She's been avoiding me ever since that night. I can't get her to talk to me and believe me I have tried.

After I talked to Rose the night of the party I ran back up to my room but Bella was already gone. I called her right away but I got her voicemail.

I have called her every day since and she won't answer. She avoids me at school, and she doesn't even sit with us at lunch anymore.

Our group is awkward to say the least. Rose won't talk to me because I cheated on her and then broke up with her. Alice won't talk to me because of what I did to Rose and because Bella is avoiding us. Emmett is angry with me because of Bella, and Jasper won't dare cross Alice so he hardly talks to me either.

I can deal with my friends not talking to me, but Bella not talking me is killing me. I've left her message after message and she won't return any of them. I've been very calm about this for two and half weeks but I can't take it anymore. I was sitting in the lunch room with my friends and ex girlfriend (kill me now) tapping my fingers relentlessly while waiting for her to come to lunch. I know she won't sit with us especially with the death glare that Rose is always sending her but I always hope she will sit with us anyway.

Finally I saw her enter the cafeteria with Angela Weber. She looked beautiful but I couldn't help but notice the dark circles under eyes. I wonder if she is having as much trouble sleeping as I am? I must have been staring at her for a few minutes because I saw Angela say something to her and motion to me. Bella looked at me briefly and turned to go to the lunch line. I couldn't help but notice how she still blushed slightly when she knew I was watching her. I hope that means I still have a chance.

"Edward...earth to Edward," I looked to Alice who had a frustrated look on her face and wondered how long she had been talking to me.

"What Alice?" It came out harsher than I had intended but damnit I was frustrated.

"I was just inviting you to come play baseball with us tomorrow."

"Who will be there?" I asked throwing a quick glance at Rose who was aiming her glare at me now.

"Well, me, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, you, and I am going to ask Bella later"

Before I could answer her Rose cut me off," I am NOT playing anything with that slut!"

I was out of my seat as soon as she finished the sentence," Rose I understand you are angry and I am sorry for everything, but I have been apologizing for weeks and I'm done. That wasn't the way I wanted you to find out, but I won't have you calling her a slut. I love her and whether or not you guys like it we WILL be together again. I will make sure of it." I stormed away leaving my friends sitting there speechless.

I decided then and there that I was going to talk to Bella and we would work this out.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

BPOV

It's been 18 days since I last talked to Edward. I honestly don't know why I'm being so stubborn. I just feel so terrible, guilty, and wonderful at the same time. In some ways that night was the best and worst of my life.

Being with Edward was amazing. We fit so perfectly together it was like we were made for each other. But not every couple stays together just because the sex is great. If we were meant to be together it would not be this hard.

So I made a decision. I was going to back out. I would make life easier for everyone. I would stay away from Edward.

No one had to be mad at each other as long as I was out of the picture, so that's what I did.

I talk to Emmett because he is my brother and we live together. But I haven't said more than two words to anyone else in two and a half weeks. Rose is pissed at me for obvious reasons and I'm avoiding her like the coward I am.

Alice still talks to me but I can tell she feels like she is betraying Rose, so I decided to stay away from her too. It sucks not talking to her but it's bearable. I was shocked this afternoon when she finally approaced me after school and demanded I talk to her.

She pulled me into the nearest girls bathroom and into a giant hug. "Bella I have missed you so much! I am so sorry that I have been so wierd around you but you know how Rose can be. But I am done being like that, you are my best friend and I miss you. You have to forgive me and come play baseball with us tomorrow, you just have to!" She was almost hysterical.

"Alice calm down!" _Does she even breathe??_ "I forgive you if you forgive me."

"I don't have anything to forgive you for although I wish you would have told me what was going on."

"I'm sorry I didn't, everything was going so well that I didn't want to ruin it, but it seems everything was ruined anyway." I didn't want to talk about it but Alice didn't seem to understand.

"Nothing is ruined Bella. Rose will move on and forgive you I know it. And as for Edward, you should have seen how upset he got with Rose when she called you a slut today. Oops!"

"Don't worry about it Alice, I deserve worse. And Edward will get over it and move on."

"How can you say that Bella? He loves you, everyone can see it. Even Rose can see it, that's why she's so upset. She knows he never loved her the same way, she's jealous of you."

"There is no way Rosalie Hale is jealous of me Alice," I scoffed.

"You don't see yourself very clearly Bella. You are just as beautiful as Rose." I rolled my eyes at the thought and she sighed. "Well I guess Edward will have to prove it to you then."

I froze at that. What was she talking about? "Alice what are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you, but I can promise you that everything will work out eventually. "

"I wish I was as sure as you Alice."

"You will be. I have to go now but will you think about playing baseball with us tomorrow?" She started pouting and I knew I was a goner.

"I will think about it Alice but I won't make any promises." I gave her a small hug and made my way to my truck.

I went home and started to make Charlie some dinner since he had to leave at 7 for the late night shift at the station.

I got the ingredients out for beef stew for Charlie. It wasn't a personal favorite of mine but I wasn't hungry lately. Ignoring Edward however is killing me and driving away my appetite. He calls me every day and leaves me message after message but I can't bring myself to talk to him. I'm sure he'll get over it eventually, I'm nothing special. I would be lying though if I said I wanted him to move on. I was almost done cooking the beef when there was a knock at the door. It startled me and I dropped the hot pan onto the floor, scattering cubes of beef all over the floor. The pan fell, landing on my knee and foot. The moment the scalding metal connected with my foot I screamed out.

"OW! Damnit!" Just then I heard the door swing open and the voice I have secretly longing to hear call out.

"Bella! What's wrong? Are you okay?" He sounded frantic.

"I'm fine Edward. I just dropped a pan, it didn't really hurt." I avoided his gaze which I could feel intently on my face.

"Then why did you scream, and why are you still on the floor?" He didn't wait for me to answer before he was picking me up and placing me on the counter. He softly touched my foot, his fingers were cold from being outside and they soothed the burn on my foot. I winced when his fingers got too close.

"Sorry," he murmured flashing me his nervous yet beautiful crooked grin.

"It's okay," I whispered. He looked at me then and I couldn't stop my eyes from locking with his beautiful ones.

He lowered his head and placed a light feathery kiss against the burns before meeting my gaze.

"Are you okay?" his worried face held all of the emotions that I couldn't deal with right now; love and passion.

I broke his gaze and forced my voice to be steady when I spoke, "I'm fine Edward. It's just a burn." He stiffened at my new tone.

"You know that's not all I meant," he answered me almost as coldly.

I sighed. "What are you doing here Edward?" My voice was surprisingly harsh even to me.

"You know why I'm here," he was getting angry now," You haven't spoken to me in over 2 weeks. I'm here because you left my house after the party and haven't spoken to me since. I'm here because I broke up with Rose to be with you and I'm tired of you ignoring me."

He seemed to be running out of steam and was waiting for me to say something. I don't know how many minutes went by while I sat there, frozen on the counter.

He moved closer to me and put his hands on my face, "Bella please talk to me."

I didn't know what to say to him. I've been telling myself for two weeks that pulling myself out of the equation was best for everyone, no matter how I felt about Edward. It was harder convincing myself this is what I should do when Edward was here saying these things to me, but Rose would never speak to me again and soon Alice would follow suit. I was so confused. He must have noticed because he held my face tighter and forced me to meet his gaze again.

"I know you feel guilty about Rose, but we can't worry about that anymore. Even if you hadn't come back, I would have broken up with her. I have never felt one-tenth for her what I feel for you. I've never loved anything the way I love you. Bella, you're it for me. You're it."

My will was cracking with every word he said and I knew I wouldn't be able to ignore him anymore. His hands still grasped my face so I leaned closer to him. He stepped closer to me and stood between my legs which wrapped themselves around his waist. He brought his lips to mine and I was home. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I knew he was right. We belong together and I would never want anyone else. We broke apart after a few minutes and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Does this mean you're done ignoring me?" he joked but I could tell he was still a little apprehensive.

I grabbed his face and forced him to look into my eyes. "I never want to be apart from you again," I told him seriously.

"Good." He kissed me one more time and removed me from the counter.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! For those of you who have read any of this story and reviewed/alerted it I am very grateful to you. I had to put this story on the back burner for awhile now. These have been the busiest two years of my life. I got engaged, planned a wedding and got married, moved twice, graduated college, and started two new jobs. **

**I honestly just ran out of time to spend on this story. My schedule is a lot calmer now so I decided to get back into it and finish the story. I hope everyone will give it a chance if you haven't already and for those of you who have read what's posted I hope you will stick with it because I have it all outlined and ready to go. **

**So thanks to everyone for taking the time to read this ridiculous AN and for giving my story a chance. **

**As always I would really appreciate any reviews/comments you guys have. Thanks a bunch and enjoy!**

A New Life

Chapter 14

BPOV

The next moring, I woke up with a smile on my face for the first time in two weeks. I knew that Edward and I didn't have an easy road ahead of us but I was done being miserable. I would face what came at us with my head held high as long as I had him by my side.

I took a shower and had a quick breakfast before Emmett and I decided it was time to head to school. I was almost to my truck when I noticed the shiny silver volvo in my driveway. I smiled, but my good mood was almost soured by the growl I heard coming from the overprotective big brother beside me. He was still very unhappy with Edward considering he knew exactly what happened between Edward and I at the party a few weeks ago.

"Emmett stop," I scolded him with a frown, "I love him and he's not going anywhere so be nice."

"Whatever," he grumbled and headed to the passenger side of the truck.

Edward was already out of the car and headed toward my side. I met him half way and was immediately wrapped in his arms. He placed a quick kiss on my lips and looked at Em warily.

"Good morning Emmett," he said polietly while grabbing my hand. I wrapped my fingers around his and gave them a squeeze to let him know I was on his side. I loved my brother but Edward was just something he was going to have to get used to because I wasn't letting him go anywhere.

"Morning," Emmett muttered and then to me," Are we going or what?"

"Um actually, I was hoping I could give you a ride this morning Bella," Edward asked sheepishly. I smiled.

"That's sounds nice," I answered and tossed Emmett the keys to the truck," You can take the truck today Emmett."

Emmett just caught the keys and grumbled while walking to the driver side door.

I turned to Edward and began dragging him to the car, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he answered me and brought us to the passenger side door to open it for me.

I got in and waited for him to get to his side. Once he was in he leaned over to give me another kiss but was interrupted by Emmett who was impatiently beeping the horn and waving his arm out of the window.

"Gross guys!" he yelled," let's go, I don't want to see that stuff."

I groaned and pulled away as Edward grumbled to himself and started the car. He backed out of the driveway and headed toward the school.

The ride to school only took ten minutes and before I knew it we were pulling into the parking lot and he parked the car next to Alice's it was a small school, it seemed that everyone was standing in the parking lot...and they were all staring at us. I went to open the door but paused with sudden nervousness.

Edward must have noticed my apprehension but wasn't fazed. He simply got out the car and came around to my side to open my door.

He held his hand out to me," It's now or never Bella. Don't pay any attention to them."

I put my hand in his and let him pull me from the car. As soon as I was standing, he placed a kiss on my lips so forcefull and passionate I couldn't help but respond.

When we broke apart, he leaned his forehead against mine," I love you and I don't care what _anyone_ has to say about it. Let's go"

He put his arm around my shoulder and led me into the school while everyone stared at us with shocked faces. I forced myself not to care. Edward was at my side and that was all that matters.

We went our separate ways when we entered the school to go to our own lockers. Edward kissed me once more and told me he would see me in first period history.

Thinking about History class brought a new round of butterflies as that was a class that Edward and I shared with Rose. I still haven't spoken to Rose since that night at the party. She has had few choice words to say to me though. Mostly slut, whore, bitch, and homewrecker. I try to avoid her at all costs but she still manages to fling an insult my way whenever I happen to be in hearing distance.

I still felt guilty about how things happened between us but I can't bring myself to regret Edward. It may make me a terrible person, but I love him and am glad we are together now.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, slammed my locker closed, and made my way to history.

EPOV

I made it to history class before Bella and secured us two seats in the front of the classroom far away from Rose and her heavy glare. I knew Bella would want to be as far away from her as possible given the current situation. I have apologized to Rose a hundred times but she wasn't hearing it. I knew today would be worse now that everyone knew that Bella and I were officially together.

I felt her before I saw her and lifted my head to meet her gaze. She stood nervously in the doorway biting her bottom lip. She took a moment to compose herself before making her way to the seat next to me.

Unfortunately the teacher started class before I could make sure she was alright. I tried to pay attention to the lesson, but I had a hard time concentrating when she was sitting next to me and I can't comfort her.

I was finally able to relax after she caught my eye and winked with a sly grin.

Now I was having trouble concentrating for a completely different reason...

BPOV

I caught Edward adjusting himself after I winked at him and couldn't stop the blush from forming on my face and neck.

He noticed and let out an involuntary groan, catching Mr. Jones's attention.

"Are you alright Mr. Cullen?"

I snickered and received a glare from Edward.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks."

The teacher accepted his answer and resumed his lesson. I smirked again, as Edward glared at me. I ignored him and tried to take notes.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang for second period and we went to our separate classes after a quick kiss goodbye. I watched Edward leave before turning to go to my own class. Unfortunately, Rose had other ideas and was waiting for me as I turned the corner.

She placed herself directly in my path and sneered as she spoke.

"You know this will never last, right? He will get tired of you and move on, just like he did to me."

I tried my best to remind myself that I was the reason she was so angry as I answered her.

"Rose I'm very sorry for what happened, but Edward and I are together now. We love eachother and that's not going to change. I'm very sorry you are hurting, but I refuse to let your petty comments bother me or make me doubt our relationship."

I stepped around her to head to my next class still feeling guilty, but also feeling good about my relationship with Edward and our future together.


End file.
